Being Human
by The Manic Muse
Summary: Based on a biology essay. Summary: The Transformers are turned human and Frenzy saves the day! YAY! Wait, hold up... What is this? It's called a crackfic... Fun isn't it? Uh... Not the word I had in mind... OMG!


Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. I do however, own this theory... Today, I am going to play Perceptor. (It's a joke, meaning I'm going to be a boring scientific genius thats going to ramble. Hopefully you'll understand.)

Ok, this little bug bit my cute little bum and it wont let go until I write this idea down... Unfortunately, college is yelling at me. I'm taking biology this semester and its proving to be difficult. Probably one of the most difficult classes I've taken so far... Yeah, I'm a psychology major... College isn't easy. Yes, amazing isn't it? Crazy little me wants to be a Psychologist when I grow up. Thank god I married a microbiologist or I never would have gotten this far. YAY! SHOUT OUT TO MY HUSBAND CHRIS! He rules. Especially because this bug bit me while we were discussing DNA structure. Now, according to my husband, this is a really interesting idea... A robot with a DNA structure? Technically, since every Autobot out there, INCLUDING the twins, is genetically unique in some way, it's a plausible theory that they would have a DNA structure. Have I lost you? Probably... I lost myself a ways back... Ok, lets see if I can explain this in a way that most people would understand. When you build a house, you start with a blue print right? A drawn plan of exactly what the house is going to look like, how big it will be, how many bedrooms it will have, etc. When two people make a baby human, their blueprints combine to make a brand new blueprint... This blueprint, before your even formed into more then a single cell, defines everything about you, from the color of your hair to what your allergic to and how smart you are. Fascinating isn't it? Yeah try spending four hours writing a paper on it. It ceases to be so fascinating. If you want a long discussion, I can tell you what this has to do with psychology, because believe it or not, DNA is also the cause of several mental illnesses. Depression for example, is genetic. I'm rambling... I will stop rambling shortly... Why is all this important for you to understand? Because this entire story is based on this theory I have...Bear with me. Here we go...

Chapter One- Help me I broke apart my insides...

"Is the project ready for experimentation?"

"The final tests are finished, we can begin the final phase as soon as a suitable subject for testing is found."

"Excellent. I have two in mind. Get a task team ready. We leave in one hour."

"Yes sir"

Across town, Bumblebee was deep in recharge when a warning flickered across his HUD. That was the only warning he got before the most mind numbing pain he had ever felt tore through him as his body was forced into transformation. When he was finally able to see, he realized he was surrounded by humans in black suits. Frantically he tried to communicate with Ironhide as the world began to spin wildly around him.

Sam was thrown out of bed by a thud that violently shook the entire house, gasping as his eyes shot open, the sound of Bee's sharp mechanical scream made his blood run cold. He ran for the drive way, not hesitating for an instant. "BEE!"

Bumblebee was on his hands and knee's, trying frantically to get up as his body jerked and shuddered, screams of pain ripping from his vocal processor. He heard Sam's voice through the haze of pain that threatened to devour his mind. Bright blue optics flickered as they turned to the boy he loved, just before the world went black. Sam ran towards Bee, only to be tackled to the ground. Something was held over his mouth and nose as he struggled, his vision instantly growing dim. The world went black to the sound of Bumblebee screaming his name.

Ironhide was breaking every speed limit on earth, tearing around traffic with amazing agility for his size and bulk as Bumblebee's pain filled screams echoed through his com, then went silent, replaced by the static hiss of a com gone dead. Dread filled his spark as he sent an SOS to the others, then pushed himself harder, his entire frame groaning with strain he was putting on it. The little scout had a place in the old warrior's spark that burned deeper then any scar. Whoever had made those horrible sounds come out of his Bee was going to die. Painfully.

It took him about a minute to realize the three black SUV's behind him were tailing him. Growling he ignored them. He had to get to Bee. He swore as two more pulled in front of him, trying to box him in. They wanted to play that way? Fine. He slammed into the one in front of him, sending it spinning off the road before slamming on his brakes, smashing the one behind him violently against his rear end before tearing off down the road. He didn't have time for this. Bee needed him.

His world spun as something hit him, sending shooting pain through his entire frame. Swerving he cussed as he was forced out of his alt form, skidding across the highway on his back as he transformed against his will. Trying to power up his cannons, he started to panic as he discovered his weapons system was frizting to the point of barely functioning at all. His vision was blurring, flickering on and off as he fought to control his systems as they shut down. He briefly wondered if his luck had finally run out as everything blanked out and he went into stasis lock.

Sam woke with a groan, his head was pounding. Looking around, he realized he was in a prison cell of some sort, strapped to something cold and hard by shackles on his wrists and ankles. There was a steel laboratory table on either side of him. On the right, strapped down in the same way he was, was a slender, yet muscular boy, curly blonde hair crowning his pale face. The boy was facing him, apparently asleep. The sound of a door opening and groaning drew his attention to the other table, just as a middle aged, but obviously buff man was dragged in.

Greying black hair hung loosely, sweeping his shoulders. The man struggled violently, briefly escaping, blood trickled from fresh cuts along his arms and legs as he fought his captors, two men in biohazard suits. His struggle failed as they hit him with a stun gun. He grunted in pain, crumpling to the floor. Intense blue eyes looked up at Sam. Shock filled him as the man hollered at them with a strangely familiar voice, struggling yet again to get free.

"GO TO SLAGGIN PIT FRAGGIN SCRAP! LEMME GO!"

Sam stared in awe as recognition hit. It couldn't be... They stunned the man again, this time pressing the stun gun against the side of his neck. With a moan he slumped limply against them, not moving again as they heaved him onto the empty table beside Sam and strapped him down, walking out of the room without a word. The man waited until they had closed and locked the door before turning his head to look at Sam. A deep purple bruise was starting to form on the right side of his face. His bottom lip was split and bleeding. His voice was hoarse.

"Sam..."

Sam's eyes widened in shock, he struggled, trying to get free. The man sighed heavily. "Cool it kid... It's just me... You ok?"

Sam was sure of it now. Staring in awe, he tried to form words. "Ironhide?"

Ironhide nodded, wincing. "Yeah... I know, I looked different. I think thats Bee over there... Look, we don't have a lot of time kid. Any minute now they're going to come back for you. They want information. I want you to cooperate with em, do whatever they say. If you don't, they'll beat you. Got me?"

"Hide... How... What happened?"

Sam tried to calm down, his mind racing as he realized the two men beside him had been giant alien robots the last time he saw them. Some how, knowing that they were here with him, even in the state they were in now, was oddly comforting. Ironhide closed his eyes, a look of exhaustion crossing his features.

"I don't have an answer to that kid. I woke up here, just like you. I'm gonna try to get us out of this alive, but I need you to trust me. Can you do that?"

Sam didn't get a chance to reply, because the door slid open and another sickeningly familiar voice echoed through the room.

"Good to see you again, Sam. Like what I've done with the NBE's?"

Horror filled him as he turned his head, finding himself face to face with ex Sector Seven agent Reggie Simmons.


End file.
